


The Short Straw

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, tol_eressea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A major snow storm strands Sean at the airport while he's traveling for a last-minute business trip.  What he considers the worst Christmas Eve he's ever spent becomes less so when he meets another stranded fellow traveler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Short Straw

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 12 Days of Yule celebration at Tol_Eressea.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/ShortStrawSean.jpg.html)

Sean didn’t mind being the only unmarried accountant in his firm, except during the winter months. Employees with families always got preferential treatment, especially when there was bad weather. If the snow was bad enough that schools closed early, employees with children got to leave early to pick them up, while Sean always got home late because of the traffic delays the snow had caused. 

The holidays were even worse. His boss was a big believer in family time during the holidays, always making sure the office closed at noon on the day before holidays, or in the case of Christmas and New Year's, at noon on their eves, so it really pissed Sean off that because he wasn't married, his boss thought nothing of ruining his Christmas this year by sending him out of town to continue an audit when the accountant currently handling it had been in a car accident and wouldn’t be able to complete her assignment. The moment his boss had told them about Sheila Carter’s accident, announcing that someone needed to take over the audit, a cry rang out through the office. "Send Sean, Bob. He doesn't have a family waiting for him at home."

That much was true, but just because he didn't have a wife and kids didn't mean Sean would be lacking for company. Richie, the new kid in the mail room, had a very nice ass, and judging by the tight pants he wore, he didn't mind showing it off, usually when he knew Sean was watching. It didn't escape Sean's notice that whenever the little tease dropped mail off at Jennifer's desk, which happened to be right next to Sean's, he always stood far enough away so he had to bend over in order to reach her in-basket, giving Sean a very nice view of that cute butt. Before Andrews had dropped the boom on his Christmas Eve, Sean had planned to take Richie home with him so they could spend it in front of a roaring fire, and Sean would finally find out if the kid’s ass looked as fine naked as it did in those tight pants.

Tired of being penalized for his marital status, Sean decided enough was enough. "If someone has to take over Sheila's audit," he protested, "at least make it fair."

Sean expected to be shot down. His boss had every right to assign someone to the task, anyone he chose, so he was pleasantly surprised when Andrews said, "Sean's right. You'll draw straws, and the short straw takes over for Sheila." This produced groans from the rest of the staff, most of whom already had their coats on, but Sean felt elated that his boss had decided to be fair-minded and leave the choice up to fate.

Andrews, who had always been too literal for Sean's tastes, retreated to the break room and came back holding a box of drinking straws. Taking out five, he used a scissor to snip one in two, then bent the rest in half. Turning around, he kept his back was to them for a minute, then turned back around, holding out his hand. In it he clutched the straws, all of which looked to be the same height sticking out of his fist. Continuing with his effort to remain impartial and avoid Sean crying foul, Andrews offered him first choice. With the confidence of a man who knows he has right on his side, Sean reached out and selected a straw.

While he was home packing, and all during the cab ride to the airport, Sean wracked his brain trying to figure out how Andrews had done it. He'd never be able to prove it, but Sean knew just the same that his boss had used the same trick magicians did when they wanted you to pick a card, and had somehow foisted the short straw on him.

******

Could this night get any worse? Sean wondered as he sat in a hard, plastic chair in the O'Hare terminal. He was supposed to get his connecting flight in Chicago and continue on to Los Angeles, but no sooner had his plane landed when the biggest snow storm in Chicago history had shut down the airport. No planes were coming in and none were going out, which meant Sean was stuck there until the weather cleared.

Grateful he'd carried his briefcase on board instead of stowing it in baggage, Sean opened it and took out his iPad, hoping to while away the hours with music and movies as he waited out the storm. Ear buds in, his playlist became the background music for the people watching he always enjoyed when he was traveling. The fact that hundreds of other people were as stranded as he was didn't make him feel any better, but he was a pragmatist, so he'd just suck it up and accept his situation. It wasn't as if he could do anything to change it.

Sitting on a chair in a row opposite his, Sean saw someone he found interesting. Younger than Sean by at least a decade, he was dressed in a three-piece suit and tie. He had a laptop perched on his lap, so like himself, Sean thought he had probably been on a business trip that had come to an unexpected end because of the storm. Picking up his briefcase, he walked over and took an empty chair beside his fellow traveler. Slim in build, his dark hair was neatly trimmed, and as his fingers moved over the keyboard, Sean could see that he bit his nails.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/ShortStrawElijah.jpg.html)

"So you got the short straw, too?" Sean asked, using his own predicament as an icebreaker. Concentration broken, the other raised his head, and when he turned to see who had spoken, Sean saw astonishing blue eyes looking at him from behind the wire-rimmed glasses he wore. Seeing him up close now, Sean saw he was beautiful. Handsome just didn't cover it, even though he was a man, and Sean decided being stuck here might not be such a hardship after all.

"I beg your pardon?" Blue Eyes replied.

Sean indicated the laptop. "It's Christmas Eve, you're in a business suit, stuck in an airport and working on your computer. I figure you got the short straw and had to travel on the holiday for your job."

The other seemed to relax and smiled, revealing a small gap between his two front teeth. "There was no need to draw straws," he said. "I'm not married, don't have a family, so when the trip became necessary, I volunteered to go." Sean would never have been so accommodating, and said so. Nodding, the stranger asked, "I take it you had holiday plans?"

"Nothing definite," Sean explained, "but it _was_ a possibility." He extended his hand. "I'm Sean, by the way."

The other shook it. "Elijah. Sorry your possible plans were ruined."

"Thanks," Sean replied, thinking that if he had to be stuck in an airport, there were worse things than being here with an attractive, seemingly unattached man.

For the next hour they talked about their jobs, their interests, their tastes in movies, music and books. Sean had always had a keen sense when it came to other men, always sensing interest if there was some, and there was definitely a fellowship vibe coming from Elijah. If he'd been in this situation at home he wouldn't have hesitated to make a move, but stuck here in this airport, if he was wrong or the other just wasn't interested, that refusal would make for a very long night. He decided to test the waters.

Sean glanced at the Arrivals and Departures Board where the most prominent word on each line was _Cancelled_. "I don't suppose there's any chance we'll be getting out of here tonight," he concluded.

Elijah shook his head. "Doubtful," he said, resigned to the fact.

"Well I don't relish spending the night sleeping on one of these chairs," Sean told him. "I'm going to check for nearby hotels."

"There's a Hyatt Regency about five minutes away," Elijah suggested, "definitely walkable from here."

Sean thanked him, looked up the phone number on his iPad, then took out his cell phone and called the hotel. After inquiring about rooms and hearing there was something available, he said, "I'll take it!" and quickly ended the call.

"I take it you got lucky," Elijah surmised.

Sean nodded. "With so many people stranded, they were filling up fast, but they had one room available, single with a double bed, so I grabbed it, didn't even ask the price." He considered. "If you're interested, we could share the bed." Sean couldn't read Elijah's expression. He didn't see shock or insult on the other's face, but he didn't see the expected response either.

Perhaps he'd been wrong. It was possible that Elijah was just a fellow traveler, and the vibe he'd gotten from him had just been the camaraderie of another weary businessman who found himself in the same situation as Sean. Having already made the offer, he couldn't just leave it hanging so he amended, "Share it platonically, of course." He'd shared a bed before, first with his brother, then with boys at camp. It wouldn't be a hardship, even if he would have preferred the accommodations be shared in a more intimate way.

Turning away, Elijah muttered, "Just my luck, he's straight," ostensibly to himself, but Sean had been able to make out the words. When he turned back to face Sean, it was obvious to him that Sean had heard what he'd said and Elijah's face flushed. "Fuck," he said, acutely embarrassed. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"I'm glad you did," Sean grinned. Relaxed now, he explained, "When you didn't immediately agree to my offer that we share the bed, I thought the same about you."

"Then the offer to share the bed's still good?" Elijah asked.

"You bet!"

"But I would have to insist on one thing," Elijah added.

"What's that? Sean asked.

Elijah offered a grin of his own. "That our time in it is anything but platonic."

"No problem," Sean agreed.

Picking up their belongings, they headed for the exit and the promise of what awaited them at the hotel. Elijah walked briskly, leaving Sean about a foot behind him, but Sean couldn't complain because his position gave him a great view of Elijah's ass, which he found even more enticing than Richie's. Just thinking about the pleasure he imagined he'd be experiencing during their night together forced him to adjust the front of his trousers as he walked.

"You know," Sean said, quickening his pace until he and Elijah were walking side by side, "this might have started out as a really shitty day, but it might just turn out to be my best Christmas ever."


End file.
